How to Wake up Greece?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan woke up one morning, however, his boyfriend is still asleep and won't wake up at all. How is Japan going to wake him up now?


I'm gonna make another GiriPan fanfic for you guys, but sadly it doesn't involve about cats but instead it's about napping and how to wake Greece! Might even start making a series on how to wake other nations, but who knows about my dumb brain?

Hope you guys like it!

_How to Wake up Greece?_

From outside of Japan's home, the skies are fading its dark blue color to glistening orange and finally a brightly blue sky with fluffy white clouds. It finally became morning; Japan is sleeping next to his special boyfriend who wrapped Japan around like impartible vines to disable any escape. Japan didn't mind this, he could smell his strong, hunky scent of his body and could feel his soft tanned skin on his fingertips of his naked body.

As the sunlight reaches the room, Japan carefully took Greece's wrist and pulls his arm up so he may get out. Sitting on his knees and looking at him, Japan smiled down upon his sleeping face and his brown hair messy from sleeping in bed.

Japan bends his head over to Greece's face. "Greece, it's time to wake up…" he whispered to him but Greece only mumbled.

"Greece?" he pokes Greece's face to wake him up, but nothing happened. "It's morning—you should really wake up now."

However, Greece didn't wake up.

And so, Japan gets up and walks down his hallway so he could pick up his living room phone. As he dials the number on his white phone, he wonders if his friend will be able to help him get Greece to wake up this morning. And then, he heard his friend's voice.

Japan immediately pulls the phone away from his ear. "DUDE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" his voice shouts through the other line.

Japan puts it back to his ear. "Um, I was just wondering…how do you wake someone up?"

He heard a snort. "Calling them in the middle of eight in the morning!"

"But what if this person is with me now?"

"Try dumping cold water on this guy, or try slapping his face, or at least try to feed the person hamburgers. Or, on a side note, you could always use a grenade!" Japan didn't know whether America was kidding or just plain insane.

"But first, did you try to lick Greece's face like a cat?" America asked and Japan flushed red. "Before you say anything, I just wanna say…nevermind." And then, America hung up suddenly. _I wonder why America hung up like that? _Thought Japan, bewildered and puts the phone down.

Japan walks down his wooden floor hallway, he wondered if all of those odd things are necessary to wake up his boyfriend. When Japan went to the front of his closed room and slides the door open, he sees Greece still asleep on the ground with his blanket covering his half-naked body. Luckily Japan wore his dark blue kimono, since he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea of anything. _Anything. _

Japan goes over to the side of Greece and bends down to look at him. "Greece, it's time to wake up!" Japan shouts a little, not feeling confident about himself. "Fine then..." Japan gets himself out and leaves the room. After a few minutes later, he comes back with a silver bucket of cold water he took from outside his koi fish pond.

Japan glares down at Greece with his brown eyes, and then looks down at the bucket of cold water. "I am sorry for doing this, Greece. But this is for your own good." And, he dumps the water onto Greece.

However, when Japan finished pouring the water at Greece, Japan could only hear snores coming off from him. Japan sighed, it looks like he needs another idea to wake him.

...

"Why is this not working?" Japan asked in frustration, covered in soot from throwing grenades all over the room to wake him up. But like always, Greece is still asleep!

He tried everything America suggested—Japan tried to feed him hamburgers, he tried making wild parties to wake him up, he even tried the grenades and all it did is just destroying his walls to show outside. But then, he realized that...he never tried that _last_ suggestion America said...

Japan felt his skin burning, but he digs through his kimono pocket and takes out a pair of cat ears that he always carries with for various reasons...but he presumed that this might be one of his other reasons. After placing the ears on his head, he lowers his face down to Greece's blissful face in deep, unprovoked. Japan felt his face burning fiery than an erupting volcano bursting out with pure hot lava that can shed his skin off like now, only mentally in Japan's mind.

_Lick-lick, lick_

Japan finished licking Greece's cheek, closing his eyes to only see darkness. _I knew that this would not going to work..._

"Japan?"

Japan shot his eyes wide open, revealing a blushing pink-cheeked Greece.

_The end..._

* * *

You wanna know the rest, I hear? Well, you just gotta THINK IT! Hope you guys enjoy this little pairing! :)


End file.
